All I Want for Christmas
by yeahdollboyface
Summary: "Whoever you are, be alarmed that I do have a weapon." Kurt almost screams out, instead, settling for a loud whisper. He hears something outside moving as he raises the bat higher. "Kurt! Kurt please open up its cold!" Somewhat future!Klaine fic.


_Christmas fic time! I have been having laptop issues and I finally got a job but I'm working on the last chapter of Of Men and Angels and the next chapter of Have Faith in Me. And this is deciated to everyone that got mad/upset about the 'smutty' chapter of Have Faith in Me because hey would you look at this, I posted something slightly dirty! *face meet palm* I'm going to hell after this. Have a Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! PS I'm working on a New Year's Eve fic!_

* * *

><p>Kurt sighs, watching the snow fall from the sky to land on his window sill. He wishes he was smart like Rachel and flown home a week ago as well but his apprenticeship wouldn't let him. Now he was stuck in New York with no one but the cat he and Rachel rescued during their first month in the big city. His laptop next to his feet starts to make a ringing noise like a phone. When he picks it up, it flashes that a Blaine Anderson is calling him. Kurt accepts the video call, pulling his legs up to perch the laptop on his knees. When the video pops up, Kurt sees Blaine hunched over, picking at something in his lap off view of the camera on his laptop. He laughs quietly when he sees Blaine's hair, the normally tamed with gel curly mop has been grown out more since the last Kurt saw him over a month ago. Kurt feels guilty about that but between school and his job and Blaine's job and Blaine's school and hell, Blaine's still in glee club back in Lima, they just haven't had the time.<p>

"Look at all that hair." Blaine's head jerks up, looking at the screen of his laptop before laughing. He waves at Kurt before pushing on a pair of large headphones.

"I've obviously been a mess without you." Blaine smiles but Kurt can see through the fake ones. He then sighs, his hand sliding through the tabby cat's fur. "So, when does your plane land so I can figure out a good time to come over and-"

"Blaine, I'm stuck in New York. Blizzard. No flights leaving or entering the airports for at least until almost New Years they said. I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt bites his lower lip, a nervous habit as he watches his boyfriend's face crumble.

"Not fair. I've been looking forward to seeing you for months! What about driving? Can't you drive home?" Blaine's eyes are welling up with tears which makes Kurt feel even worse when he shakes his head no.

"Blaine I didn't bring my car with me. It's still there, at Dad and Carole's house. I'm so sorry sweetie. I know things haven't been great around there and I miss you like crazy too." Tears slide down Blaine's face and the younger boy doesn't even bother wiping them away. Kurt starts to feel even worse and when he hears a sob slip from Blaine's mouth, he's decided that he might as well just tell Blaine he killed ten thousand puppies or something. "Blaine, baby please don't cry. I'm sorry. I really am."

"I know. It was just going to be the perfect two weeks with you here. I was just so excited because I haven't seen you since the middle of August."

"You've seen me love." Kurt mentions and Blaine rolls his eyes on the laptop screen.

"I mean see you, like be able to touch you and feel you and kiss you and…do I need to carry on?" Kurt shakes his head, barely noticing the little gray ball of fur slipping out from under his hand to stalk off to who knows where.

"I know. I'm sorry Blaine. I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." Kurt mumbles before watching Blaine furiously wiping his cheeks.

"All I want for Christmas was you." Blaine mumbles and Kurt bites his lip. He immediately tries to change the subject to what was going on with glee club. If Tina was getting more solos or if Artie was directing anything new. What the new members of the club where like and if there was any new versions of himself or Rachel. Blaine laughed as he told Kurt the new drama in Will and Emma's lives, apparently the newly married couple was trying for a baby. After attempting to explain to Kurt that Sugar indeed did get even worse at singing since Kurt left, Blaine yawned. Kurt glanced at the clock, noting that it was later than he thought and frowned.

"Blaine, you need to go to sleep. I'll see you when I can." Kurt bites his lower lip as Blaine pouts before the younger teen yawns again.

"Okay I'm going to bed."

"I love you Blaine." Kurt smiles as Blaine grins before he blows a kiss to his webcam for Kurt.

"I love you too." Once Skype shows that Blaine is offline, Kurt shuts off his computer, throwing it across the couch. He groans as he stands, his back popping before he pads down the hall, the small tabby following behind him to his bedroom. Once Kurt does his nightly routine, he looks out his bedroom window, seeing all the small glittering lights of New York. Snow is still piling on the streets and ledges as he peers out.

"Merry Christmas baby." Kurt mumbles before flopping back to his bed, eyes slipping shut the second his head hits the pillow.

* * *

><p>There's a loud pounding at Kurt's door that wakes him the next morning. He shuffles down the hall, throwing his comforter from his bed tight around his body once he finally gets to the door. He peers out the peephole, only seeing a blur of red and white. His hand reaches out for the random baseball bat near the door that Rachel keeps there for 'safety'.<p>

"Whoever you are, be alarmed that I do have a weapon." Kurt almost screams out, instead, settling for a loud whisper. He hears something outside moving as he raises the bat higher.

"Kurt! Kurt please open up its cold!" The bat falls from his hands with a loud thunk as he opens the locks and throws the door open, revealing his boyfriend of over a year. Blaine hops into Kurt's arms quickly, his cold face buried into Kurt's neck.

"Baby you are freezing!" Kurt mumbles into Blaine's hair as Blaine pulls away quickly to grab his bags from the hall. Once Kurt gets the door shut, he stops and stares at his boyfriend. "Do I want to know how you got here?"

"I told you dad that I didn't want you to spend the holidays alone. He lent me your car to drive out here. Did you know that from your house in Lima, New York is less than 11 hours away?" Blaine smiles as he tugs the Santa hat off his head. Kurt laughs when Blaine shakes his hair out before he walks over to the boy, arms wrapping around his boyfriend again.

"I want to say thank you and I love you but at the same time I want to start screaming at you for driving through the snow." Kurt can hear Blaine laugh as he pulls away. Blaine eyes the couch before he looks back at Kurt. The older male rolls his eyes, pulling on Blaine's hands to get the boy to sit almost directly on his lap as Kurt flops on the couch.

"So what did you get me?" Blaine wiggles his eyebrows as Kurt rolls his eyes again, wrapping his arms around Blaine's small waist.

"Oh that's right. It's Christmas eve…there's supposed to be presents and a tree and what not huh?" Kurt smiles as he presses his face into Blaine's cold cheek. Blaine turns his face, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Kurt's nose before he looks around the small apartment.

"I see Rachel did some holiday decorating but you didn't?" Blaine pulls away from Kurt, standing up in the middle of the living room.

"I have a tree! It was kind of difficult to do things with my job and school and -" Blaine shakes his head as Kurt begins to ramble on, placing one finger on Kurt's lips to stop his speech.

"Hey shush. It's fine Kurt. I'm just happy to be here with you." Blaine smiles before he walks over to his luggage, opening one large red duffel bag to reveal wrapped presents. Kurt smiles before he gets off the couch, running down the hall to his bedroom. He stumbles over the cat, silently cursing the pet before getting to his closet to pull wrapped gifts out. He journeys back out to the living room, dropping various boxes onto the couch. Blaine grins as he grabs them, shoving the presents under the small four foot tree Kurt bought weeks ago. "Looks good yeah?"

"Where are all these presents from? There's at least thirty that came with you!" Kurt watches as Blaine finishes stacking the gifts, standing back up to stand in front of Kurt.

"There's mine, your family, and the gang sent a few with me. Now, in my family its tradition to open a present early every Christmas eve. So, I'll pick one for you and you pick one for me, deal?" Blaine pecks Kurt's cheek before getting back on the ground, rifling through the presents before finding the one he wants. Kurt grabs a present for Blaine before standing back up, walking over to his boyfriend. They look at the gifts in their hands before handing them over to each other, giggling as their fingers slip under the wrapping. Kurt lets out an audible gasp when his gift reveals a velvet jewelry box.

"Blaine?" Kurt looks up to see Blaine opening a new bowtie from Kurt, smiling down before looking back up. Blaine's hazel brown eyes widen before he pries the box away from Kurt.

"You weren't supposed to open this until Christmas. I grabbed the wrong box." One of Blaine's hands rise, tangling into his curls. He pulls the jewelry inside out of the box, a small silver ring in his hand. There's a tiny black band circling the top and bottom of the ring. "It's not what you think so sorry if I'm breaking your heart right now. It's a promise ring."

"That's what I was hoping it was." Kurt mumbles as he stares at the metal object in his boyfriend's hand.

"You don't have to wear it or want it. I guess I can return it. Sorry I just-" Blaine gets cut off by Kurt leaning forward, his lips covering Blaine's quickly. Kurt starts to push Blaine backwards, putting themselves in a horizontal position on Kurt's couch. Hands begin to slide under shirts before slipping down to under pants. Before Kurt can slip his fingers to Blaine's jeans, his cell phone begins to ring. Blaine fumbles around, digging under the wrapping paper scraps to find Kurt's phone. The screen says Dad and Kurt can't help but glare at the object before answering it.

"Hi dad." Kurt rolls his eyes as he listens to his dad ask a million and one questions in his ear. He quickly answers as he watches Blaine kick off his shoes and socks. Kurt almost forgets to answer as Blaine pulls at his shirt, questioning if he should pull it off or not. "Dad? Hey I have to go. No, Blaine's here and I'm fixing dinner. Yes dad I can call you later if I remember. Dad really, I'm cooking. Dad! I'm not going to say that! Okay dad. Yes if we…do anything we will be protected. Goodbye dad. Love you too."

"He asked if we where protected?" Blaine gives Kurt an amused look as he fiddles with the ring in one hand and the hem of his shirt in the other. Kurt eyes his boyfriend, sticking out his left hand with a smile. Blaine smiles as he pushes the band on Kurt's ring finger before he leans down, catching Kurt's lips.

"Blaine…Blaine stop…let's go down the hall." Kurt mumbles as Blaine pulls away, almost falling off the couch to stumble down the hall to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt gives a wide grin as he walks to his room, a small chuckle slipping out as finds Blaine trying to pull and tug his clothing off of him. "Need help there darling?"

"Shut up, this shirt has too many buttons." Blaine fights with his shirt as Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Blaine, it has three buttons." Kurt laughs as he helps Blaine slip out of his shirt. The second Blaine's head out of his shirt, his lips are attacking Kurt's neck.

"This loose sweater needs to go. Right now." Blaine's fingers slip up under Kurt's sweater, his fingers barely touching his boyfriend's overheated skin. Once the fabric bunches up under Kurt's arms, he raises them, letting Blaine pull the sweater up and over his head. Blaine lets the fabric slip from his fingers as his hands slip over his boyfriend's taunt stomach, a slight hint of muscle under his fingertips. He begins to press his lips under Kurt's chin, nipping at the expanse of pale neck he gets offered when Kurt tilts his head back.

"Blaine…bed please?" Kurt mumbles as Blaine's hands slip down to his slim waist, slipping down to his hips before stopping at his thighs. He feels Blaine grip his upper thighs, trying to get him to lift his legs. Kurt does, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist, locking his ankles as his boyfriend carries him to the bed.

"I can only imagine what's going to happen if and when I propose." Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear as he gets to the bed in the middle of Kurt's bedroom. He lowers Kurt slowly, letting go of Kurt's legs before he crawls on top, his knees on either side of his boyfriend's hips.

"Don't tease me like that." Kurt laughs as Blaine slowly starts kissing up his body from his lower stomach up to his neck. Blaine's fingers dip below Kurt's pajama bottoms, slowly pulling and tugging. He can feel Blaine's fingers follow the trail of hair on his lower stomach down lower and lower till his fingers bump against his hard dick. There's a loud moan and it takes Kurt a while before he realizes it was from him. "Blaine I need you."

"I know. Hold on babe." Blaine mumbles against Kurt's skin before he lifts up. His fingers curl around the fabric of Kurt's pajamas before tugging the pants down in one go. He hops off the bed as he watches Kurt fight with his pants, kicking them off of the bed. He quickly starts to work off his jeans, popping the button before tugging at the zipper. He can hear Kurt's laughter as he tries to kick his jeans off and search Kurt's dresser for condoms and lube. Blaine does a small victory dance when he finds what he's looking for. He quickly runs back to the bed, pinning Kurt's hips beneath him once again. He moves his hips slightly, watching Kurt worry his lower lip between his teeth. Blaine leans down, pressing their chests and hips together as he kisses his boyfriend's cheek. "Don't you dare try to stay quiet. I'm pretty sure you are the only person left on this floor."

Kurt moans out loudly as Blaine's teeth catch his earlobe. His legs are getting pushed up towards his chest, a hint that he needs to open up for Blaine. Before he realizes it, Kurt can feel Blaine slowly pressing a finger into him, a second one quickly following before he begins to scissor.

"Holy hell Blaine." Kurt mumbles as he hears a condom packet being torn open. Bright blue-green eyes meet dark hazel ones before Blaine slides into Kurt. Kurt gasps loudly before Blaine presses his lips against his. "Blaine, fuck, harder!"

Blaine simply grunts near Kurt's ear before shifting his hips and almost coming completely out of Kurt before slamming back in. Kurt moans loudly as Blaine bites down his neck, feeling his boyfriend's hips starting to stutter, a sign that he's close to falling to pieces. Kurt lets go of his legs, gripping Blaine's back. His manicured nails dig into his boyfriend's muscular back, slowly sliding down Blaine's back to create red angry marks as his eyes begin to roll back. Blaine's mouth is back near Kurt's ear, mumbling words as Kurt gasps.

"Come on. I know you're close." Blaine whispers as Kurt's eyes roll back again. His fingers grip harder on Blaine's back as he moans Blaine's name loudly. Blaine's hips stutter again as he moans against Kurt's sweat slicked chest, coming to pieces on top of Kurt's body.

"I love you and all but get off of me Blaine. You're dead weight after you finish every time…" Kurt chuckles as Blaine rolls over before looking over at Kurt with the sweetest smile on his face. He lifts his hand, waiting for Kurt to raise his. The light from outside catches his ring, causing it to glint brightly as Blaine just smiles wider.

"Maybe I should have just proposed." Blaine wonders out loud as Kurt gives his lips a chaste kiss.

"My father, he owns a shotgun. And then there's Finn you'd have to fight and-" Kurt stops when he hears Blaine's sigh.

"Okay I get it. Sleep now, worry about the world later." Kurt smiles softly as he watches Blaine bury his face in his shoulder. Kurt pecks Blaine's nose before leaning back on his pillows, eyes shutting slowly as he stares at their clasped hands, his ring just shinning brightly back at him.

"Merry Christmas baby."


End file.
